1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat adjusting device and more specifically, to a housing for the operative elements of a locking mechanism in an automotive vehicle seat adjusting device of the type which includes a rod pivotally attached to the seat back and slidable for selective positioning within a locking mechanism fixed to the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A seat adjusting devices of the type which the present invention is directed to generally include a shaft or rod slidably received within a locking mechanism which includes a plurality of lockwashers slidably mounted on the rod, a fulcrum and a spring or other means biasing the lockwashers about the fulcrum to engage the edge of the lockwasher apertures with the surface of the rod and thereby hold or "lock" the rod in that position relative to the locking mechanism and the seat to which it is fixed. A manually actuable release mechanism, is usually associated with the locking mechanism to move the lockwashers against the spring or other biasing force and thereby selectively position the rod and seat back relative to the locking mechanism and seat at which point the release mechanism is deactuated thereby permitting the spring or other biasing means to cant the lockwashers into engagement with the rod and thereby hold the selected position. The release mechanism is frequently provided in the form of a rotary or pivoting cam actuated by means of a crank lever or a handle.
Automotive vehicle seat adusting devices of the type to which the present invention is directed are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,271,071 and 4,387,926. Those patents disclose a seat adjusting device comprising a rod slidably received by a locking mechanism enclosed within a stamped or tubular metal housing. Those seat adjusting devices are secured for pivotal movement relative to the seat elements by means of an aperture provided at one end of a rod and an aperture provided to the metal housing at the opposite end of the seat adjusting device. With such an arrangement, the forces developed between the lockwashers and the rod internally of the locking mechanism must be absorbed by the housing or transmitted by the housing through the element pivotally fixing the apertured end of the housing to one of the seat elements. Those seat adjusting devices also utilize coil springs internally of the housing to bias the lockwashers into engagement with the rod. The coil springs require a seat or other means opposite the lockwashers and guiding means such as the rod or other projections provided internally of the locking mechanism housing which constitute additional elements and require a more tedious and complex assembly of the seat adjusting device.